Genin Throwdown: Aiden versus Ketsuekei
Participants Aiden Uchiha, Ketsueki Tsukaite Roleplay DuuloWielg: Ketsueki stood across from Aiden and frowned before he took off toward the nearby source of water. Taijutsu wasn't his forte so he was going with his main skill Ninjutsu as he ran through a couple quick seals and gathered his chakra into his stomach before he called out. "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" He shouted launching a bullet shaped spout of water from his mouth as he ran through another five seals. Ox, Monkey, Horse, Snake, Ox. "Water Style: Flying Fish Bullets!" He shouted launching 6 fish to surround his water bullet to mak it harder to excape. Ketsueki stared waiting to see how Aiden dealt with this assult lightly panting and slightly out of breath. LightFang: -As Aiden stood there seeing a barrage of water type jutsu heading toward him. He realised that this guy had an element perfect to counter his. However it didn't matter if he didn't use it in projectiles like him. Noting this Aiden would lay his left hand flat over his right fist forming the dog seal. "Fire Release: Propultion infusion." Aiden would say lowly to himself. As the water jutsu were getting closer a burst of flames came from Aiden's ankles which he used to accelorate himself to a speed fast enough to allow him to move to the right completely evading the jutsu before turning to head straight for his attacker. Aiden would then raise his fist as he closed the distance and another burst of fire would shoot out of the back of his elbow. This combined with the force alread being applied by Aiden begining to throw his fist forward would let out a devistating punch due to the propultion. This punch was aimed to land square on Ketsu's chin, right at the button. Aiden was hoping for the one hit knockout with this punch, and combining the velocity and force this very well could be it.- DuuloWielg: Ketsueki's eyes widened at the speed before he flipped through a few seals as quck as he could to preform a quick substitution. He watched as the log he swapped places with was shattered by the punch as he flipped through another quick few seals his hands blurring as fast as they could. "Water Style: Syrup Capture Field." He Barked as he began to almost vomit a clear sticky substance onto the ground toward Aiden before he dashed away to get a little more space between them. "Not Bad Uchiha." he said as he took a moment to think up a plan and try to get his opponent to wast time talking. Though he kept his hands at the ready to fly through seals should he need to. LightFang: -Aiden would feel his fist crash through the log that Ketsu had switched places with. His eyes would catch a flikering out of the corner of them. Turning he would see the boy flashing handseals in a blur of motion. He would quickly keep use of his current jutsu and start to sprint toward the boy just when he called "Water Style: Syrup Capture Field." He would see the boy vomit a starch liquid onto the floor. "I dunno what that is but im not taking any chances." He would say as he lept into the air forcing a small flame burst from the bottom of his feet to allow him to easily clear the syrupy puddle ketsu had left. Aiden would then look up to lock eyes with Ketsueki's. He would then activate his genjutsu, False Surroundings. Using this Aiden would make it seem like an Earthquake was suddonly ripping through the village. Because of this the ground underneath Ketsuki's feet would seem to break away to a bottomless pit. The genjutsu would show Aiden actually falling into this pit himself unable to get out even using his propultion.Should Ketsu not run from this he would fall propetualy, generating enough shock to leave him traumatised. However if he did try to run from it Aiden would make the area around him crumble away leading him toward the syrup he had left on the ground. This would not be shown in the genjutsu but if the boy did run it was likely he would get caught in his own jutsu. However this is only if the genjutsu was successful.- LightFang: -Aiden would grin as he saw the boy fall into his genjutsu perfectly. Aiden would then release the genjutsu as the boy walked himself into his own jutsu leaving him trapped. Immediately following this Aiden would form the hand seals Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. He would then knead the chakra in his beel and convert it into fire before expelling it from his mouth in a large ball of flames, approxamatly 6 feet in diameter. Aiden would aim this at Ketsueki attempting to finish this battle quickly. If the attack should hit him it would be devistating leaving him with third degree burns covering most of his body. Aiden was quite confident that this would be almost impossible to evade since his target was trapped in the syrup capture field.- DuuloWielg: Ketsueki's eyes widened as he saw the fireball rushing toward him before he flashed through his own set of seals kneeding the chakra in his stomach before he quickly called out the name of was was quickly becoming one of this favorite Jutsu. "Water Style: Water bullet Jutsu!" He barked loudly as he began to spray a large amount of water at the fireball his own jutsu having a type advantage would over power it. Keeping the jutsu going for a few moments Ketsueki sprayed his feet to release himself from the capture field and leapt away panting noticably now. He stares down his Uchiha teammate and frowns. "Why didn't you wait till you fired your jutsu to take down the genjutsu?" He asked agitated he had been saved by a rookie mistake like that. LightFang: -Aiden would watch as his team mate used a water jutsu to counter his own fire jutsu. When they met it seemd the two had clashed and cancled eachother out leaving a steamy fog over the feild they were in. Aiden would watch as the boy cleared his own trap using the same water jutsu he just cast. Aiden would show a bit of agitation when the boy started to question his use of his genjutsu. "Like i would take advise from some punk that walked into his own jutsu. Some genius you are." Aiden would then turn away and head off running back toward his house suddonly. He would form the Dog seal and activate his propultion infusion again. Utilizing it on his feet Aiden would give himself a boost of speed to rush back home quickly.- DuuloWielg: Ketsueki chocked his head to the side and frowned. "Wait I didn't even graduated near the top of my class. Who the hell claimed I was a genius? Hell had I wanted I could have just kept my jutsu going and railed him with it instead of freeing myself." Scratches his head lightly. "And people wonder why I don't like the Uchiha. They're confusing as hell." He mutterd as he walked back toward the village with his hands in his pockets considering asking the Hokage if he had a translation manual for Uchiha behavior.